Powdered materials are used in many manufacturing processes. One large use for powders is for thick film deposition to prepare films of a variety of materials. Some thick film applications include, for example, deposition of phosphor materials for flat panel displays, and patterning of electrically conductive features for electronic products.
For thick film applications, and for other applications, there is a trend to use powders of ever smaller particles. Generally desirable features in small particles include a small particle size; a narrow particle size distribution; a dense, spherical particle morphology; and a crystalline grain structure. Existing technologies for preparing powdered products, however,often could be improved with respect to attaining all, or substantially all, of these desired features for particles used in thick film applications.
One method that has been used to make small particles is to precipitate the particles from a liquid medium. Such liquid precipitation techniques are often difficult to control to produce particles with the desired characteristics. Also, particles prepared by liquid precipitation routes often are contaminated with significant quantities of surfactants or other organic materials used during the liquid phase processing.
Aerosol methods have also been used to make a variety of small particles. One aerosol method for making small particles is spray pyrolysis, in which an aerosol spray is generated and then converted in a reactor to the desired particles. Spray pyrolysis systems have, however, been mostly experimental, and unsuitable for commercial particle production. Furthermore, control of particle size distribution is a concern with spray pyrolysis. Also, spray pyrolysis systems are often inefficient in the use of carrier gases that suspend and carry liquid droplets of the aerosol. Moreover, spray pyrolysis systems are frequently operated in batch mode, and there is a significant potential for inefficiency during transient periods during the early and late stages of particle production. During these periods, variations in particle properties may degrade the quality of the entire batch.
There is a significant need for improved manufacture techniques for making powders of small particles for use in thick film and other applications.